


Please next time, don't drink

by Tsuh



Series: 30 minutes Multifandom prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: After Party, Awkward next morning, F/M, Prompt Fic, you should avoid yellow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/pseuds/Tsuh
Summary: Prompt : "“you should avoid the colour yellow from now on” "- - - - - - -When she woke up Clarke was not sure of where she was. It was warm and comfy... a bed. Well it could not be too bad, could it ?She had may be drank too much the last evening but at that time it seemed to be a good idea.





	Please next time, don't drink

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt of a 30minutes writing challenge with a friend.  
> I could have let it "rot" on my computer but they're writen so, why not share them
> 
> Hope you enjoy it !

When she woke up Clarke was not sure of where she was. It was warm and comfy... a bed. Well it could not be too bad, could it ?

She had may be drank too much the last evening but at that time it seemed to be a good idea. She was so upset Lexa could let her down just like that. Just with a “sorry Clarke but I’ve found someone else”. So when Octavia asked if she were free and wanted to go with her at a bar she did not deny the invitation. Now, with her head hurting and being in a stranger’s bed she was reconsidering her “good idea”.

"How are you doing, Princess ?"

Well, erase stranger’s bed and instead write Bellamy’s. Clarke was not sure it was an improvement, far from it in fact. She was so screwed. How could she explain this to Octavia ? She was not going to tell her : "you know what ? I drank so much I came home with your brother last night - brother I tell everyone I hate - and I can’t remember what happened !" Not a good idea.

"I made breakfast if you want. You know where the kitchen is."

And one more thing she had forgotten. Octavia lived with her brother until she moved in with Lincoln... Well, she could not avoid them any longer. She tried to stand up and succeeded with a few difficulty. The world was not turning too fast around her. Last night was certainly not that awful.

Erase that too. She had looked in the mirror in front of Bellamy’s bed. And by the way who had a mirror there ? Was he so proud of his look ?

There was no more time to delay this. She could hear noise coming from the kitchen. As she came in Bellamy gave her a cup of coffee. She didn’t know he loved so much yellow that he had yellow cups and plate. Why not ? He was so strange sometimes.

"Can I give you an advice Clarke ?" 

Something was wrong. He had this smile he always had when he was going to make a joke. It was not as if she could flew. He was between her and the door. She just had to accept her fate. He reached for a bag and gave it to her, smiling more and more.

"Open it Princess, it’s for you."

Now a gift ? What the hell happened yesterday. May be it was a clue ? She opened it and ...not really a clue. It was a sort of yellow fabric. Black and yellow to be more precise. Ok... why did he gave her a pikachu ?!

"Do you remember the karaoke last night ? Well I think you had already drunk before so it’s not really a surprise if you can’t say what happened. Just a little advice... You should avoid yellow from now on and maybe the bar too... It’s just for you. Otherwise you’re a great dance partner"

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistake or mispelled words please notice me so I can correct it ASAP
> 
> Thank you for reading !


End file.
